User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 What an odd resemblance~ The Oldschool user reminds me of Paul. :O how every unusual! Wanting to become an administator quickly. Why can't the people understand you have to do something to get something bigger! D; TheKidInside 00:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's also the "I don't want to say anything about myself" thing he's doing that Paul did. :And he lied about being a bureaucrat on Star Wars Wikia. He's not on the bureaucrat list. :I imagine Paul's account is "stale" (meaning it hasn't been used for a long time) and so they can't do a checkuser on it, but I'd recommend asking anyway. McJeff 02:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and you need to block as being a vandalism only account while we're talking about things. McJeff 02:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hold on, let me check his IP's and where they are from, he used IP's to post on my talk page a few days ago. Dan the Man 1983 07:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It has Middletown NJ and Chicago Il. Hmmmm I wonder if Middletown is in Middlesex County haha. Dan the Man 1983 07:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I did a check out on this user. First of all he has never made an edit at Wookiepedia, and no edits at Brickipedia, or Avatar Wiki. Three wiki's he claimed to be a Bureaucrat or former Bureaucrat on. Any ways he seems to be making no effort in editing pages other then the forum. Dan the Man 1983 11:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you fanatics take this to seriously, i did lie and that was wrong, i only lied because i thought saying that would get me a better chance of getting a job on this wiki, i now know that lying is not going to help. i was banned from those wiki's for lying and i have learned my lesson. name a page you would like me to edit and i will do my best. i diid give you the info about the chapter 3 christmas missions. i will edit anything you really need edited and message me when you need to.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 21:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Feel free to improve and edit any page. Dan the Man 1983 21:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Are there any pages that are in great needs of editing--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 22:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes if you feel they need improving. Dan the Man 1983 23:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) An idea Maybe we should write a page/article/guideline about how new users can contribute? Not that I know what we'd put there. We really need to get another hex editor on the wiki to finish the last few character articles. McJeff 19:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :That is actually a good idea. Dan the Man 1983 05:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I would be happy to help with that if you need. Also in a fight in Bully, if you attack someone then lead them to your friends, how do you get the person you attacked to stop attacking you and attack your friends.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 20:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::And..............................................................HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAN!!!!!!!!! :::Thanks. Dan the Man 1983 23:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) =i have a question= where can i find on this wiki quote from the student ( list of em or something like that) -Bullworth Duke (sorry i dont know how to sign my message im new to the whole wiki thing ) :You won't find any quotes on here, they have been deleted. Dan the Man 1983 13:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC)